


Paternal Relations

by Smoking_breath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, in this house we don't use star wars swears, inspired by that one tumblr post, Вэйдер не понимает и недоумевает, Наследственная склонность к скоропалительным выводам, Оби-Ван отрывается по полной, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, У Люка сегодня Ужасный День
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: ПереводPaternal Relations (Отцовские отношения)отwillowcrowned***— Нет, — возразил Дарт Вэйдер. — Я твой отец.Вся боль, ужас и ярость, которые наполняли чувства Люка, без остатка моментально сменились на полное недоумевающее непонимание.Что за, — успел он подумать, —хер.Но следом оглушающий смысл того, что сказал Дарт Вэйдер, наконец дошёл до его сознания полностью. Сила подсказывала, что ситх говорит правду — он сам чувствовал, как резонируют его слова, попадая в ритм с невидимыми струнами, пронизывающими его существо — но в них было что-то не совсем так, как должно бы было быть. Вэйдер — его отец, по крайней мере, технически это так и есть, но Люк чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает, что-то, чего он...Вот дерьмо,— подумал Люк, —Вэйдер — бывший муж моего отца.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Paternal Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paternal Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002762) by [willowcrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcrowned/pseuds/willowcrowned). 



> по мотивам этого [поста](https://tygermama.tumblr.com/post/626088404012105728/gostaks-au-where-when-darth-vader-declares-that)

Сегодня у Люка очень, очень плохой день. Сначала ему устроил головомойку странный буро-зелёный похожий на лягушку субъект, который несмотря на то, что был мастер-джедай девятисот лет от роду, до сих пор считал, что бить людей своей палкой чрезвычайно смешно, затем он полетел выручать своих друзей и выяснил, что Хана упаковали в карбонит, чтобы вручить огромному злодею-слизню, который некогда царствовал в детских кошмарах самого Скайуокера, а в завершение — словно этот паршивый день был ещё не достаточно ужасен — Вэйдер оттяпал ему руку! (Конечно, плазменный клинок сразу прижёг рану, а скачок адреналина значительно притупил боль, но ему всё равно больно. Очень. Так что, по его мнению, у него есть право на некоторую мелодраматичность, покорно благодарю.)

— Тебе некуда бежать, — произнёс Вэйдер. — Не вынуждай меня тебя убивать.

Люк проигнорировал Вэйдера, отодвигаясь в сторону выхода, на который Вэйдер, к его удаче, пока не обращал внимания.

— Люк, ты ещё не осознаёшь свою важность, — продолжал Вэйдер. — Ты только начал познавать своё могущество.

Та часть сознания Люка, которая пока была способна на большее, чем просто слушать вполуха и непрестанно повторять про себя «что за хер что за хер что хер», крайне встревожилась тем, какой поворот принимает разговор. Вэйдер словно цитировал какую-то спамную листовку, должную убедить какого-нибудь олуха отдать все свои кредиты некоему мошеннику, называющему себя потерянным кореллианским принцем или ещё кем в этом роде. Это означало, что дальше эта ситуация могла развиваться только двумя путями, и один из них заканчивался смертью Люка Скайуокера.

— Присоединяйся ко мне, — вещал Вэйдер, сжав кулак в явном подражании самому шаблонному диктатору, — и я завершу твоё обучение. 

_Великолепно_ , — громко подумал Люк, непроизвольно проецируя мысли в Силу, — _чтобы ты потом мог отрубить мне другую руку и обе ноги, и мы, безрукие-безногие жестокие деспоты, будем править долго и счастливо_. (Вполне возможно, что тут он уже немного бредил от лихорадки, потому что прямо у него за спиной раздался чей-то смешок, что было просто невозможно, ведь позади него лишь широкий и очень, очень глубокий и бездонный провал).

— Я никогда не примкну к тебе! — на автомате прокричал Люк, потому что в этом духе положено было отвечать, когда злой космический колдун в костюме киборга отрубает тебе руку и пытается соблазнить тебя на Тёмную сторону (ну, или что там сейчас делал Вэйдер, потому что — Люк был уверен — это точно нельзя было считать соблазнением).

— Если бы ты только знал, — продолжал Вэйдер, снова сжимая ладонь в кулак, — мощь Тёмной стороны. Оби-Ван так и не рассказал тебе, что произошло с твоим отцом.

 _Что?_ — cпросила стремительно уменьшающаяся часть мозга Люка, не охваченная ещё яростью и бредом. — _Вот это смена темы._

— Он рассказал мне достаточно, — ответил Скайуокер. — Он мне сказал, что _ты_ убил его!

— Нет, — возразил Дарт Вэйдер. — Я твой отец.

Вся боль, ужас и ярость, которые наполняли чувства Люка, без остатка моментально сменились на полное недоумевающее непонимание. _Что за_ , — успел он подумать, — _хер_.

Но следом оглушающий смысл того, что сказал Дарт Вэйдер, наконец дошёл до его сознания полностью. Сила подсказывала, что ситх говорит правду — он сам чувствовал, как резонируют его слова, попадая в ритм с невидимыми струнами, пронизывающими его существо — но в них было что-то не совсем так, как должно бы было быть. Вэйдер — его отец, по крайней мере, технически это так и есть, но Люк чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает, что-то, чего он...

 _Вот дерьмо,_ — подумал Люк, — _Вэйдер — бывший муж моего отца_.

— Как ты мог убить своего мужа? — выкрикнул Люк, но это был почти не вопрос. Вэйдер поубивал много народа. Чёрт, он ведь и Люка пытался убить не так давно. Убийство своего возлюбленного вполне укладывается в его характер. 

Ситх в первый раз умолк, а его присутствие в Силе отступило от него. Когда присутствие Вэйдера перестало на него давить, Люк почувствовал, как его разум проясняется, и рассеивается ярость, окружавшая и впивающаяся в его существо, а вместе с ними отступает пелена, грозившая поглотить его сознание.

— Мы с Оби-Ваном не были женаты, — только и сказал Вэйдер, и в его голосе непонимающего замешательства было ничуть не меньше, чем у Люка в мыслях.

— _Что?_

— Что?

 _Мой отец был Энакин Скайуокер_ , — соображал Люк. — _Мой отец был джедай_. Следом он почувствовал, как у него всё нутро ухнуло вниз. Всё его детство Бен был неподалёку, приглядывал за ним — заботился о нём издалека. А то, как сдержанно он говорил об Энакине, явный дискомфорт, когда речь заходила об отце Люка...

— Бен был мой _папа_? — выпалил Люк.

— _Что?_ — повторил Вэйдер, и его снова обуяла ярость. — Только потому, что он был рядом, когда я этого не мог... только потому, что он _украл_ тебя у меня... _не_ значит, что он твой отец. Он не заберёт это у меня даже после смерти.

— Послушай, — произнёс Скайуокер, стараясь как можно более точно воспроизвести выражение и интонации Леи из серии «какого чёрта вы, двое придурков, делаете»:  
— Не знаю, как принято там, откуда ты родом, но только из-за того, что ты в кого-то влюблён, _не значит_ , что ты обязан заботиться о его или её детях. Бен правильно сделал, когда забрал меня у тебя после того, что ты сделал с моим отцом.

— _Я_ твой отец, — повторил Вэйдер.

— Нет, — возразил Люк, впившись в него негодующим взглядом. Он ощущал, как тёмная ярость снова подступает, грозя поглотить его.

 _Тебе больно_ , — словно бы шептала она ему, — _мы можем это исправить. Позволь своему гневу взять верх. Освободи свою мощь_.

 _Нет_ , — подумал Люк, ища в Силе то, что могло бы придать ему спокойствия и уверенности. Даже когда боль вспыхнула по краям его поля зрения, и ярость грозила нарушить чёткость окружающих предметов, он сумел почувствовать приближение пятна света под собой. Он вдохнул, обретая уверенность в присутствии Леи. Он чувствовал каждую её эмоцию — боль, гнев, печаль — и то, как она с незамутнённым упорством рвалась вперёд.   
— Мы идём, Люк, — говорила она ему, даже не осознавая, что делает это. — Держись.

Люк держался.

— Ты мне не отец, — говорил Люк, подтягиваясь поближе к маленькому поручню, на котором повис. — Ты никогда не заботился обо мне. Я не знаю, откуда ты знаешь Энакина Скайуокера, и я не знаю, почему Бен солгал мне о нём, но какие бы отношения не связывали тебя с кем-то из них, это не может оправдать всё, что ты сотворил. 

Он ощущал присутствие Леи внизу. Он чувствовал, как она мысленно тянется к нему, тёплая и ласковая, неистовая и полная любви.

Люк улыбнулся:  
— А в следующий раз, когда ты попытаешься привлечь кого-то на свою сторону, то для начала постарайся не отрубать ему руку.

Он прыгнул и на долю секунды успел почувствовать недоумение Вэйдера, но его уже окружили густые облака, а Вэйдер остался чёрной дырой далеко наверху, слишком далёкой, чтобы дотянуться до него.

\-------------------  


Дарт Вэйдер закричал от негодования, его вокодер затрясло от натиска его гнева. Из стен повыдирало провода, заискрившиеся разрядами электричества, и вся окружающая его конструкция заскрежетала, угрожая сбросить его в пустоту вслед за сыном.

— А знаешь, — заговорил до ужаса знакомый голос у него из-за спины, — мы действительно были женаты.

Вэйдер круто развернулся, но там никого не было, лишь следы невозможного сейчас присутствия в Силе.

— Я убил тебя, — прорычал он.

— Смерти нет, есть лишь Сила, — процитировал Оби-Ван, и его акцент был до бешенства рафинирован и безупречен, как и тридцать лет назад.

— Где ты? — рявкнул ситх, снова поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси.

— В Силе, — ответил Кеноби тем полужалостливым и полупозабавленным тоном, который так раздражал Энакина Скайуокера в прошлой жизни. — Теперь тебе от меня не избавиться, Вэйдер. Помнишь наши клятвы. «Пока звёзды не погаснут, а земля не разверзнется под нашими ногами». Чудесное пожелание.

— Наши _что?_ — просипел Повелитель ситхов, ненадолго отвлекшись.

— Это произошло на Ингла-IV, если ты помнишь, — продолжал Оби-Ван. — Я... э... похоже, я не совсем верно перевёл вопросы одного из аборигенов касательно природы наших отношений, а тот праздник, на который нас пригласили, в глазах местных жителей, возможно, был нашей свадьбой. 

— _Что?_ — сдавленно произнёс Дарт Вэйдер, сам себе удивившись, насколько сейчас его интонация была похожа на Энакина Скайуокера.

— То, что сказал Люк, было правдой, — отозвался Оби-Ван, — с определённой точки зрения.


End file.
